


don't worry, i'll take care of you

by braytray



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braytray/pseuds/braytray
Summary: Prompt: They exited the elevator and saw the door to their apartment was open.  They weren't scared until they saw blood on the handle.





	don't worry, i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing, this is literally nonsense with no context or worldbuilding or anything. What is Alec's job? What is his team? What does he do better at? I dunno man, it's just what happened. This is also unedited so it's really rough. Enjoy, I guess

_ This day has been too long, _ Magnus thought. His eight hour shift at the ER had been extended into a little under twelve and it had been full of entitled patients who believed they should be treated with priority when three with worse symptoms were waiting as well. Of course, dealing with these difficult people always landed on the doctors on duty. He couldn’t have stayed a second more without yelling at someone.

He sighed in relief when the elevator door slid open smoothly and he could make his way towards his and Alec’s apartment. As he got closer, however, he furrowed his brows. The door was open, light flooding into the hall from inside. That alone was strange. The two had lived together for over two years, and Magnus had never even seen Alec leave the door unlocked, let alone wide open.

What was just confusion, however, turned to fear when he saw blood smeared on the door handle. 

Magnus froze for a moment, his eyes wide, before he jumped back into action and flew around the corner into the apartment. “Alec?” He shouted, slamming the door behind him. His heartbeat was frantic as his eyes darted all around the open area.

“In here.” Alec’s voice came from their bathroom and Magnus went over to see Alec sitting on the counter. His palms were scratched to all hell and bleeding like he’d fallen and caught himself. Jace was gently cleaning Alec’s hands of dirt and gravel with a towel. Magnus gasped and leapt forward, shoving Jace away so he could look.

“What happened?” Magnus took Alec’s hands and examined them. It was nothing that wouldn’t heal, but looked like it hurt like hell. Alec didn’t answer, and Magnus looked up at his face for the first time. He was pale and breathing shakily. This wasn’t the first time Magnus had seen Alec hurt, and he knew this wasn’t how Alec responded to pain. This was something else. He turned to Jace and repeated his question.

Jace looked to Alec, who just nodded and looked down. “You know how Raj was upset that Alec’s team was doing better than his at work?” Magnus nodded. “Well, we ran into him tonight. He was wasted, spouting some shit about how he deserved the top position and he thought Alec was ‘cheating’ or some bullshit. We tried to walk away but he shoved Alec and…” Jace waved his hand vaguely, implying that there wasn’t much more to the story.

Magnus’s eyes widened in anger and he shoved it down. Magnus grinded his teeth and pulled his first-aid kid from under the counter. An explosive bout of anger was the last thing Alec needed. Jace left the bathroom and left Magnus and Alec along. Magnus kept working in silence, cleaning and bandaging Alec’s hands with the efficiency of someone who had done it many times before.

When he was done, Magnus tugged Alec toward the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Alec’s waste and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Are you okay, love?” Alec had gotten his color back and seemed calmer.

“Yeah, I think I’m fine. It just shocked me.” Magnus just hummed understandingly. “Can we talk about it later, though? I think I just wanna sleep.”

Magnus smiled. “Whatever you need.”

They changed and crawled into bed, Alec settling comfortably in Magnus’s arms. Magnus wrapped his arms around him protectively. “Thanks for taking care of me,” Alec whispered into Magnus’s chest.

“You never have to thank me.”


End file.
